


Truth or Dare

by Idontlovejessica



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Sarchengsey Nation Rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontlovejessica/pseuds/Idontlovejessica
Summary: A casual game of Truth or Dare at Harvard gets out of hand when Ronan answers a simple little question.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	Truth or Dare

“So… what’s the wildest place you two have done it?” Eliot asked the question like it was the beginning of an epic tale waiting to be coaxed out, not the simple answer to a drinking game question that it was.

Ronan Lynch was seated cross-legged on the floor of an off-campus Harvard apartment. Still not technically allowed on campus, they had found various work-arounds over the years. Luckily, this year Adam was living off campus and they had an entire apartment and neighborhood to explore without getting dangerous looks. Well, no more dangerous looks than the two of them got anyways. They were quiet the talk of the campus from what Ronan could pick up from the Crying Club’s frantic speech. Adam’s Harvard friends were sad and quiet, but the more alone they were the louder and excitable they got. 

Ronan had started to like them, a lot. They were nothing like the friends he had himself, Gansey, Blue, even Henry at this point, but he could see them eventually making the roster of people he gave a shit about. They were halfway there just because Adam liked them. Each time he visited, Ronan felt more comfortable with the club and as the club realized that his acerbic nature was a feature and not a bug of his system they countered by giving as good as they got.

They were seated around the table in Adam and Gillian’s living room. It was a tight fit, Adam and Ronan squished together on the floor between the couch and the table, Gillian and Eliot on the loveseat, Fletcher taking up the armchair, and the odd six-armed mass of Gansey-Blue-Henry on the couch behind Ronan and Adam. Ronan had told Gansey that he was visiting Adam and the prospect of seeing the only two people he loved more than the two people he was dating was too much for the Virginian boy king. Which of course meant Blue and Henry came along too. Blue because she missed Adam and Ronan only slightly less than Gansey did, and Henry because he went anywhere Gansey and Blue did. Ronan was still getting used to their arrangement, which seemed to be mainly Henry dating Gansey and Blue dating Gansey, but Henry and Blue just being great friends. Who was he to say. They seemed happy. Annoyingly so, in fact, and he would have mocked them for it if he knew that they wouldn’t throw it back in his face how happy he was around Adam. 

“You didn’t answer the question, Lynch. You picked truth. Speak up. What’s the wildest place you and Adam have done it?”

Ronan snapped back to reality and thought for a second. It came to him immediately. To the rest of the group, Adam and Ronan’s faces seemed to melt in perfect time with each other. Ronan’s turning into a devilish sharp grin, and Adam’s turning to terror.

“Ronan.” Adam said as a warning. 

“He picked truth, coke-a-cola! He’s gotta tell us.” Henry offered from the couch with a grin as wide as Ronan’s.

“I’m getting a drink.” Adam stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

“Oh this has got to be good. Where was it? Did you break into your brother’s office? A teacher’s?” Fletcher guessed.

Ronan played with the armbands on his wrist. “Those aren’t the wildest places we’ve done it…”

The group erupted into chatter. Ronan quieted them with a wave of his hand when he saw Adam in the doorway to the living room. He looked murderous. Ronan chuckled.

“We did it in a car.”

Henry booed. The crying club looked deflated. Blue sat straight up and said, “Oh Ronan.”

“A car? Who’s car was it? It sure wasn’t Adam’s monstrosity.” Eliot asked. 

It was then that Gansey caught the metaphorical ball. He blanched. “Ronan Lynch,” He said in a dangerous voice, one that Ronan hadn’t heard since he had nearly flunked out of Aglionby, “Ronan Lynch did you fuck Adam Parrish in my car?”

Adam turned bright red. Ronan cackled like a coarse bird call and fell over onto the floor. 

Gansey lectured like he had never lectured before. A dozen words not even the Harvard group used in every day life came out of him like vocabularic missiles and at the height of his fury, “... AND that’s not even to mention the safety implications of what you have done! What if you had been on a hill? You could have kicked the gear shift out of park with a flailing limb and sent the both of you to your death! You could have-” Blue stood up, just barely coming up to Gansey’s shoulder, and yelled, “RICHARD CAMPBELL GANSEY THE THIRD YOU FUCKED ME IN THAT CAR TWO DAYS AGO.”

The room was silent for a second.

"Can confirm." Henry said in a light voice.

Then it burst into laughter for several minutes. Gansey deflated into the couch where his partners comforted him. Adam sat back down next to Ronan and whispered, “We cleaned it up immediately… I promise....” to Gansey as the laughter died down. Ronan stood up and spun the bottle on the coffee table. 

“And by the way, Adam fucked me in your car. Oh look at that, it landed on you, Gansey-Boy. Truth or Dare?”


End file.
